His Habit, Her Secret
by Blu Rose
Summary: NaruxKarin oneshot. After finding out what attracted her to him, he thought he knew all he needed to know about her, as did she. But one night, while in bed with her, he learned a twisted secret about her past and picks up an old bad habit.


_Disclaimer: Blu Rose doesn't own Naruto, Karin, or any of the other characters from the Naruto series. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and this story belongs to me._

**X-X-X**

Ever since he was a baby, Naruto had a bad habit: he liked chewing things. What sorts of things? Anything. When he was a baby, the nurses who looked after him often remember seeing the little blonde demon container gumming his blanket and his teddy. When he was a toddler and teething, what few things that the Sandaime Hokage gave him were the victims of teething. While he was in the Academy, pencils, erasers, and pens suffered from getting too close to his mouth. No one didn't seem to notice his biting habits--probably because they didn't care or they were too amazed by his habit of having a diet composed mainly of ramen for most of his childhood--until he left with Jiraiya for his training.

"If you don't stop stuff like that early on, it'll become a bad habit. Maybe even an addiction! You could become _so_ dependant on it that you'll need to have something 24/7--like a drug addict." The perverted sage then began to count off a number of seemingly harmless bad habits--nail-biting, binge-eating, sugar rushes, and incredibly _porn_ was among his list--that would lead one down a path of self-destruction if over-indulgence took place. The blonde would have asked if that was true and if that meant the Ero-Sennin had an addiction to smut and porn, but he was shooed away to go buy dinner for them in town.

Since then, Naruto assumed his perverted master had scared the habit out of him, and now he was of chunin rank--and soon to be jonin, then Hokage, he hoped--his villagers and fellow shinobi respected him and saw him as an elite--even if he could be a bit of klutz and a tiny bit thickheaded sometimes, and best of all, he got a girlfriend. Karin, the red-haired, sweet-smelling, moody kunoichi who was once a part of Sasuke's Hebi/Taka and once carried a torch for the Uchiha, and she was now all his. Although she admitted to falling for _him_ over Sasuke simply because he had a larger amount of chakra, Naruto didn't care. It was weirdly kinky in a way, but he paid it no mind.

At least...not until...

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He fell off of the bed and landed facedown on the floor.

Karin rolled over on her side, pulled the covers up over her naked body and looked down at her boyfriend on the ground. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you lost your balance."

The blonde got to his knees, reached up to the dresser, and clicked on the lamp. He then looked up the red-haired girl with fear showing in his eyes. "You... Karin, what _happened _to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The scars on your back!! I felt the when I was giving you that backrub!"

She blinked. "...That was a backrub? I thought you were attempting to go in through the _back door_."

"I'm not that perverted! Now stop dodging my questions and answer me!" The look in Naruto's eyes softened. "Are those from...Orochimaru?"

Karin pouted and looked out of the corner of her eyes. "Sort of."

He bit his lower lip and felt his chest tighten. "Are some of them..._new_?" He had been having some erotic dreams about Karin lately. Dreams that didn't involve skinny-dipping in ramen, but rather rough, beast-like sex filled with scratching and biting and snarling. And after seeing those scars, the blonde had a right to believe that he may have hurt his girlfriend in his sleep without either one of them knowing.

The red-haired girl arched an eyebrow. "Why would some of them be new?"

"I may have...bitten you when you were sleeping and I'm _so_ sorry, Karin! Please, forgive me!!" Naruto pleaded, putting his hands together and bowing his head in shame.

"What...?" Karin blushed and blinked her eyes.

"M-maybe we shouldn't..._'do it'_ until I can sort this out..."

"What?! Hell no!!" His redheaded girlfriend sat up, grabbed him by the hair and made him raise his head. "I would have noticed if you bit and scratched me!!"

"How?! You'd be asleep!"

"Because I kinda get..._aroused_ from having things like that done to me..." She muttered.

Naruto blinked, confused at her words until he realized, "You get off on pain?! You're a masochist!!"

"I am not!! It's one of my special abilities!" She threw off the covers and showed her boyfriend her naked body. Needless to say, his pupils shrank when he saw just how many bite marks were all over her from the waist up to the base of the neck. "When people bite me, my chakra heals them. Orochimaru and lots of other people have bitten me before." She then covered herself up and rolled over, turning her back to the blonde. "As cool as that may sound to you... I don't like the scars. I didn't want you to see them because I knew they'd freak you out."

"...Is that why you never like to take off your clothes in front of me unless it's in the dark?"

"Yeah."

The Kyuubi jinchuuriki gave a sigh of relief and smiled. "Boy, that's good to know! I was worried for a second that I hurt you..."

Karin blinked and rolled over to face him, glaring at the young man. "Why aren't you upset?"

"Why would I be upset? I didn't hurt you and now I know you can do something other than sensing people."

"I...I thought you wouldn't like the thought of dozens of men putting their lips on my body and biting me..."

Naruto's eye twitched, but he quickly regained his composure. "Nope. If it's a life-and-death situation, I won't mind..._much_. But if someone tries to bite you and they're not injured, I'll kick their ass all the way to Kiri no Kuni!!" He screamed as he held a fist up in the air. Karin gave a smile. "Is that a smile?"

She started to play with a loose strand of hair. "Maybe... You know, you're the second guy who hasn't been freaked out by all of my scars."

"Really?" He arched an eyebrow. "Who was the first?"

"Sasuke."

At the name of his rival/friend, Naruto blinked. "...How many times did _he_ bite you?"

Karin arched an eyebrow. "What makes you think he bit me?"

"I can read your mind, so tell meeee!" He whined.

The redhead rolled her eyes as she twisted a strand of hair around her finger. "Oh... I don't know... more than 10 times. Close to 20, I think."

Naruto's eyes became little blue dots and he stared up at his girlfriend blankly. He stood up, pulled on his pants and a jacket, zipped the jacket up, and walked towards the door.

"Naruto? Naruto, where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to go see Sasuke and beat the living crud out of that bastard. How dare he put his crusty lips on you and not tell me!!" He opened the door and slammed it behind him, though the sound of the cry, "BASTARD!!" was heard through the walls.

Karin sighed and slipped out of bed. She walked over to the mirror and observed her naked body in the front. "I don't get it. What makes him think he scratched me?" She then turned to the back and looked over her shoulder to see her reflection. Red eyes widened as she saw a long, unfamiliar mark on her back that was drying over with blood. "What the...? Is that...?" There was a set of five scratches on her back that were starting to dry over. "...Better not tell him. I kind of like it when he scratches me."

**X-X-X**

**Well, that's the end of this fic. Please remember to review, and remember: no flaming Karin, NarutoxKarin, or me, because I'll just put those flames out. Get it?**


End file.
